My Once Perfect Home
by Serenity
Summary: It might not be pg-13, but all well. my rendition of what happened that fateful night Harry was orphaned. oh, dear, i just gave away the plot, didn't i? all well. also, it's really not romance, but newayz...


My Once Perfect Home  
  
~Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: just so you know, none of these characters belong to me, and I   
prefer to keep it that way. They all belong to the goddess of fiction novels:   
Joanne Katherine Rowling.  
Only the plot is mine-well not even that really, I mean Lily and James did   
die at the hand of Voldemort and so on. So I own diddly, it's just my telling   
of the events that led up to Harry being orphaned.   
~*~Present (kinda)~*~  
A crying baby, an evil semi-spirit, two blackened bodies, a crumbling   
house. All that was left of a one-time prefect home.  
~*~Lily-Past~*~  
Harry was hungry again. I went upstairs to feed him, dear thing. James   
was still reading his paper, seeing where Voldemort had struck last. Reaching   
the landing, I heard the doorbell, but thought nothing of it. My dear son   
quieted the moment I picked him up, as if he knew something was about to   
happen. Just then, I heard a shout from downstairs: James. Panicking, I ran   
to the door of Harry's room. Voldemort was in our doorway!  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" my dear   
sweet James, would risk it all for his love and son.  
James stumbled up the first two steps, still insisting I run and take   
Harry. But I will not leave him here to die alone! The front door slams open   
once more, startling Harry. He cackled, right behind my love. The cackle was   
more like nails on a blackboard-high and evil. My husband fell and didn't get   
back up. Tears streamed down my face falling into Harry's already unruly   
black hair. I ran back into the room-the room where I had spent so many   
nights with Harry-the room where my life would end. The shock, a numb   
overwhelmed feeling overtook my body, making it hard to move and to breathe.   
"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please! -I'll do anything-" His intent red eyes   
bore into me, into the bundle of blankets in my arms. Harry had long since   
started screaming, bawling at the tops of his little lungs.   
"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"   
Voldemort's mouth moved again, but made no sound. A sudden chill swept   
through my bones. Harder, and still harder it made it to think, to move, to   
breathe.   
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" I'll never let him have Harry as   
long as I am alive!  
"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..." He was still advancing,   
slowly, surely, deadly.   
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" My life was gone, dead   
on the steps outside the door. Harry would be okay, but without James, what   
more is there really to live for? Voldemort has killed almost my entire   
family.   
"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..." A mutter, an unforgivable   
curse. Two words, I'll be gone, quick, easy and painless. Instead, he takes   
my child and threw me against the far blue wall. It cracked and collapsed on   
impact and I slid to the floor. I was barely clinging to life, but enough so   
that I still felt the shiver in my bones, and saw the scene unfold before my   
hazing eyes. With my precious baby in his grasp, Voldemort meant to   
administer the Avada Kedavra curse upon my baby boy, but when it made contact   
with Harry's skin, it rebounded upon the originator. I could have smiled, but   
I hadn't the strength. Harry started crying; because in his pain, Voldemort had   
dropped him. Voldemort was literally withering away before my eyes, becoming   
little more than nothing, a shadow almost. The pain in my chest was   
constricting and unbearable. I inhaled my last breath and closed my physical   
eyes forever. 'At least Harry will be okay' was the last thought that fought   
its way through the fog that was my mind.   
My spirit slipped away from my body, into a vast black chamber. Only a   
multitude of stars punctuated the utter darkness. But here I could sit with   
my James and watch my boy for as long as I wanted. He grew into a hero that   
made selfless choices for those he loved.   
I watched it all from the beginning; being placed on my sisters' front   
porch, growing, getting his acceptance letter from Hogwarts, the train rides,   
the quidditch matches. Harry made James very proud indeed. Missing the train   
in second year and 'borrowing' the car. James grinned that grin that had made   
my heart melt back in school; his son was already showing the symptoms of having   
a Marauder as a father.   
We watched his life as if it were a television show. He grew, wishing   
for us, while we wished we could be more than observers. But it couldn't   
happen. It never will.   
  
~FINE~  
(the end)  
  
  
Did you like it? Hate it? Think it was okay?   
I need to know, this is my first fic and I want to know your opinions. I know   
it's short, but do you really think I could have added much more to this   
anyway?  
There's a little whatever-color-you-want box down there. See it? People use   
it to review other people's work. You can too!  
~Serenity~  



End file.
